


Summer Wedding

by GingerLove



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerLove/pseuds/GingerLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unofficial sequel to Summer Fling. On the forum where I originally posted this fic, someone jokingly asked what the wedding vows would be like... and this little scene was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Wedding

PREACHER: Do you Daria, take Jesse to be your lawfully wedded husband?

DARIA: I do.

JESSE: Cool.

PREACHER: And do you Jesse, take Daria to be your lawfully wedded wife?

JESSE: Yuh.

PREACHER (whispering): You're supposed to say "I do"

DARIA (rolling her eyes): Forget it, "Yuh" is good enough for me. Just pronounce us man and wife and let's get the heck out of here.

PREACHER (slightly flustered): Well, all right. (hesitantly) I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.

(Jesse grins at Daria for a second, and she graces him with a rare smile.)

DARIA: You gonna kiss me or what? Ya big lummox. (nod towards the audience) They're waiting.

JESSE: Since when do you care what other people want? (bigger grin) Brain.

DARIA (thinking): Good point. (turning to the preacher) Is it too late to take it all back?

(Before the flabbergasted preacher can reply, Jesse grabs Daria and pulls her close.)

JESSE: Sorry, no returns. You're stuck with me now.

DARIA: Damn.

(Jesse leans down and kisses her gently, much to the relief of the preacher and the delight of everyone else. After a few seconds, Jane walks over, waving her arms)

JANE: Alright, alright. Break it up! Save it for the honeymoon. (evil grin) We can all wait a day or two before you start on that army of Morenodorffers.

JAKE (whispering to Helen): What's a Morenodorffer?

DARIA: Jane, do not make me get blood on my wedding dress.

JAKE (O/S): Grandkids?!? I'm not ready to be a Grandpa!

HELEN (irritated O/s): Jake, we already have a grandchild. Quinn has Zachary.

JAKE (O/S): Zachary?? I thought he was just a really small foreign exchange student!

HELEN (warning O/S): Jaaake......

JAKE (O/S): GAH! My eye!!

DARIA (deadpan): Alright folks, go on ahead to the reception hall. We'll be there in an hour or two, depending on how busy the ER is. (lifting the front of her dress a little so she can walk) Quinn! Get Dad's pills, I'll get the limo to pull around...

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the vows are so brief, but I don't see Daria going for the whole "Love, honor, and cherish/obey" thing. I figure she'll want it short and sweet so she can get out of there and out of the dress that Helen and Quinn no doubt forced her into wearing.


End file.
